1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein relate to log collection in an installation process. In more detail, the embodiments relate to a non-transitory computer readable information recording medium storing therein a log counting program for realizing by a computer a log counting apparatus that collects logs from a client apparatus in which an installer package operates, the log counting apparatus and a package creation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an information system administrator of an organization such as a public office, a company, a university or the like, the work of installing applications and drivers in respective personal computers that the information system administrator manages may be troublesome. Recently, in order to reduce such a load of an information system administrator, a tool has been provided for assisting an information system administrator in creating an installer package that is used to install necessary applications, drivers, dedicated utilities and settings in a computer in a lump-sum manner.
By using such an assisting tool, it is possible to provide an installer package by which it is possible to carry out installation in a computer by simple operations even by an end user who does not have sufficient knowledge concerning information processing technology. For example, as a result of an administrator previously embedding IP addresses and/or URLs of apparatuses such as printers in an installer package, an end user can complete installation and various settings of drivers of the apparatuses even without having such kind of information. Further, since it is not necessary to operate plural installers for respective applications and/or drivers by an end user himself or herself, the work load of the end user is light, and difficulty in the operation is low. Further, a technique is known by which even when administrative rights are needed for installation, a user who does not have administrative rights can carry out the installation (see Patent references Nos. 1 and 2, mentioned later).
As a technique for assisting an installation process, a precondition investigating information collection assisting system is known to determine whether a computer satisfies preconditions of software to be installed, as discussed in Patent reference No. 3 (mentioned later). As a technology concerning errors occurring at a time of the installation process, a configuration discussed in Patent reference No. 4 (mentioned later) is known. According to Patent reference No. 4, when an installation error occurs during the installation process, a user's computer indicates an error code, collects system information of the computer and transmits them to a support server together with the error code. Then, the user's computer receives “support information for avoiding errors” that has been generated by the support server and obtained from the error code and system information, and displays the information on screen.
However, in a large-scale organization, there may be many cases to install packages in hundreds of computers, and errors may occur with a large probability during the processes of installing software included in the packages. Also, there may be cases where errors occur in some small number of computers even in the same environment. In such a situation, it may be difficult to reproduce the specific error in another computer, it may be difficult to determine the causes thereof, and it may be difficult to analyze the causes even by the development agency.
Accordingly, for a system administrator who creates and delivers installer packages, it may be highly required to understand how much the delivered packages have caused problems and under which environments and/or conditions the problems have occurred, if any. Such kind of information is also useful for solving the problems, and also, may be used to understand a degree to which the business has been affected thereby.
The technique of the above-mentioned Patent reference No. 4 is also known as the above-mentioned technique concerning errors occurring during an installation process. According to the technique, information is sent to a support center concerning the specific software. Thus, according to the technique of Patent reference No. 4, it is possible to reduce a user's work of actually contacting the support center, explaining the system information and/or the operation conditions of the user's computer to the operator and then waiting for the operator's answer. However, the above-mentioned problems on the side of the system administrator concerning the installer packages may be left unsolved.